1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to apparatus for reproducing a color video signal and in particular is directed to such a reproducing apparatus in which chrominance component signals are time-compressed and sequentially recorded on a track separate from a luminance component track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When recording a video signal on a record medium, such a system is already known that a luminance signal and chrominance component signals are recorded on separate channels or tracks. According to an example of such recording system, a luminance signal is recorded on a first channel, while chrominance component signals such as I and Q signals or color difference signals (R-Y) and (B-Y) are time-compressed and recorded on a second channel. For example, the color difference signals (R-Y) and (B-Y) are respectively time-compressed to the half and recorded on the second channel in such a manner that the color difference signal (R-Y) is inserted into the first or former half of one horizontal period and the color difference signal (B-Y) is inserted into the second or latter half thereof. Upon reproducing the signals thus recorded, the luminance signal reproduced from the first channel is time-corrected in a timebase correcting circuit, while the time-compressed chrominance component signals reproduced from the second channel are time-corrected by the timebase correcting circuit and are further time-expanded by a timebase expanding circuit, thus the luminance signal and the chrominance component signals being reproduced. The conventional reproducing apparatus needs separate circuits for performing the timebase correction and the timebase expansion so that the circuit arrangement thereof becomes complex and large, which then pauses a problem in making the apparatus in small-size.